


Red Stained Reunion

by Anakha



Series: Prologue: Closure [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, closure fic, i don't mind the endings of evillious, i just wish there was more, so this is one that gives it more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakha/pseuds/Anakha
Summary: When he opened his eyes, he felt like he had been asleep for a long time. But the truth was, and he knew it, that he’d simply been dead.





	Red Stained Reunion

Lich had tried to form the mud body for him great many times, but his master had known it too well to be satisfied until it was perfect. A couple attempts turned into a dozen, a dozen turned into a hundred, a hundred turned into thousands… Finally, though, after years of working on perfecting that which she would accept nothing short of a one-to-one replica on, after the end of an entire world, he sat with the mud doll before him, looking as if he were asleep. And perhaps, in a sense, he was.

“Is it finished?” she asked, finally entering the room of the fortress he’d taken up in for his work. Lich just gave an exaggerated shrug, half expecting her to find some minor flaw in his work that negated everything. But there was no chastising, nothing derogatory, as she looked it over and nodded. A glass was withdrawn from her sleeve and pressed to the lips of the mud doll, and moments later blue eyes fluttered open.

Lich decided that he should give them some privacy.

“Carlos,” she whispered, remaining steely. Hundreds of years had taught her better control of certain emotions. Still, there was a waver to her voice that betrayed the sheer amount she was feeling. Joy that he was here before her, rage that he’d ever left, sorrow that she drove him to feeling like it was his only choice.

“…Banica,” he returned, smiling up a her with a crooked smile. His body creaked a bit as he tried to stand, because he had never used it. It felt real, as if flesh and blood were still moving him. But he knew–he remembered his death, the sheer amount of blood and pain before release. Worst of all, he remembered her words as he died–the disappointment and resigned tone to her voice.

“…It’s been far too long,” she finally decides on. She holds out a hand for him to pull him up, but instead he takes it and kisses the knuckles of each finger before looking up to her.

“I’m glad to be back.”

He stood and then kissed her, gentle and sweet. They both ignored the twins snickering in the doorway, peeking in at their intimate reunion. She just clung to him, refusing to let go. The twins were ushered away by Lich, who sighed loudly at their inability or perhaps outright refusal to read the mood.

After a moment, they parted and she walked to the door, leading him. Out and down a hall, toward another door. And there, she pushed it open, bright light from outside flooding in and casting her into shadow.

“Now, shall we feast upon this new world?”

His smile twitched into something a little more wicked as he reached out and took her hand, following her into the light of day–something he hadn’t seen in around eight hundred years. He shielded his eyes as he did so, so that he wouldn’t be blinded for long. Even he couldn’t exist alongside of her, mixed up with her, that long and not come out twisted.

“Let’s.”


End file.
